The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hortmavi’. ‘Hortmavi’ represents a new mophead type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and as a cut flower.
The new cultivar was derived from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. An objective of the breeding program included developing a new cultivar of Hydrangea with flowers that are dark pink in color combined with other desirable straits. ‘Hortmavi’ was derived from a cross made in April of 2006 between proprietary plants from the Inventor's breeding program reference no. 03-027-03 (not patented) as the female parent and reference no. 01-044-13 (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Hortmavi’ was selected in August of 2016 as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands by the Inventor in August of 2008. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.